


fullmetal heart

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post-Promised Day, This is so soft, ed just loves his boyfriend a lot- okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Somedays, you need to be reminded of why you're loved. For Ling Yao, today is that day.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	fullmetal heart

Ling pulled the pin from his hair as he walked into the bedroom, inky black strands falling wild down his back and in his face. It only took Ed one look to tell what kind of day his boyfriend had. The stiffness in his shoulders, the soft lines of worry etched into his skin, and the corner of his lip raw from being chewed on. He didn’t have time to move from his spot on the bed before Ling dropped face-first to the mattress, a tired, distressed sigh leaving his lips. 

“Ling?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you okay?” He knew the answer, but he also knew he needed to ask- get to the root of the problem to fix it. 

“...No,” he sighed as he rolled onto his back, watery eyes unblinking and fixed on the ceiling, “I’m not- I…” He fell silent as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Hey- it’s okay, Ling. C’mere.” Ed sat up and gently tugged Ling closer, giving Ling time to wrap his arms and legs around him before speaking again. “What happened?” 

“I don’t- I’m not…” Ling mumbled into his shoulder, fingers curling around the back of Ed’s shirt, “I don’t know how to explain it.” Ed could tell by the tone of Ling’s voice that he did know how to explain it but didn’t want to for some reason. In an instant, he was trying to think of any way he could reassure his boyfriend. How could he make it clear that Ling could be open with him? That he wouldn’t judge anything that came out of his mouth? Had he done something wrong to make Ling think that? _Pick your battles, Ed. One thing at a time. You can’t fix everything._

“Why… Why do you love me, Ed?”

What? Where did _that_ come from? Was that why Ling was so upset? Did he think Ed didn’t love him?! That couldn’t be further from the truth, and if this was all because he wasn’t expressing his love enough, Ed was going to kick his own ass. 

“Why do I love you?” Ed repeated. Ling nodded and loosened his grip on Ed’s shirt, teary black eyes meeting his gold ones. That was enough to break Ed’s heart. He pulled Ling into a tight hug, one hand coming to rest between Ling’s shoulders and the other pressed to the small of his back. “What’s not to love?”

“I’m serious, Ed. Please… I- I need to know.” 

“Okay…” He thought for a moment, quickly and easily forming a list of all the reasons he loved Ling. “I love the way you sing when you cook and the way your hair falls in your face when you’re asleep. I love how you can make me laugh- even on my worst days… I love the way our hands fit together so perfectly.” He held up his hand- the hand that used to be metal, cold, solid- and flexed his fingers before running in through Ling’s hair. 

“I love the way you fight for your people, the way you’re ferociously loyal… I love the way you’re shaping your country for a better future. I love you because you’ve survived what most people couldn’t. I love that you’ve lost so much, but you can still smile. And speaking of your smile, I love the way it lights up my heart whenever I see it. I love the way you still give me butterflies and that you can still surprise me.” 

“I love you, Ling. I love you so much some days it hurts. When I said everything, I meant it. There isn’t a thing I’d want to change about you- even the fact that you’re taller than me.” Thank god that managed to pull a laugh from Ling. He’d been silent since Ed had started talking, and he wasn’t sure if he was saying the wrong things. He wasn’t used to speaking his mind so freely- not about things like this, anyway. Hopefully, this was what Ling needed to hear because Ed knew he needed to say it- he’d needed to say it for quite some time. 

Ling’s shoulders relaxed, his body slowly going limp in Ed’s embrace, not that he was going to let Ling go. He’d hold him for as long as he needed, and even after that. This moment was all the motivation he needed to be completely open with his feelings. 

“I love that I’ve got a fullmetal heart, and you’re the only one with the key.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
